


Thunderstorm Dreams

by quartzguts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Rain, demyx as the master of masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: Xigbar has a question for Demyx, even though he's pretty sure he already knows the answer. Of course, just asking isn't an option.





	Thunderstorm Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> More xigdem/momxu goodness. Also this is actually pure, genuine fluff, not angsty at all! An olympic achievement for me tbh

The Gray Room has been mostly empty all day, with the others either on missions or in their rooms. The only person there when Xigbar walks in is Demyx. He’s lying down on one of the couches and staring intently at the rain pounding against the window. Xigbar can’t help but snort; Demyx has been distracted all day by the thunderstorm raging outside, and it’s cute. He has a natural affinity for water, always seeking it out whenever he can and falling into a trance when he catches sight of it. Xigbar wants to take him to Atlantis just to see his eyes light up at the endless expanse of sea, but Saïx keeps refusing to assign them there with the excuse that they’d treat it like a vacation instead of a mission.

 

He walks up to Demyx slowly, using his power to elevate a little off the ground so his steps don’t make any noise. When he gets right behind him, he takes a deep breath, jumps over the couch, and pulls Demyx into his lap in one swift movement.

 

“Hey!” Demyx shouts, but he sounds more happy than surprised, “I haven’t seen you all day!”

 

“Been busy,” Xigbar murmurs, nuzzling against Demyx’s stupidly fluffy hair. “The boss needed my help  _ arranging  _ some stuff today.”

 

“Ah, let me guess. That’s super secret information that you absolutely can’t tell me, right?”

 

“Yep.” Xigbar smiles when Demyx laughs, careless and sweet. It’s nice being with him like this, speaking as frankly as they can in their current situation. Demyx made it clear, in his own way, that they couldn’t talk openly while he was here. There’s too much at stake right now. They can’t risk jeopardizing his plan, which is now a thousand years in the making, just to reminisce about the past.

 

Xigbar had rolled his eyes. He hadn’t needed to be told that. He wasn’t interested in being Luxu again until the Master could congratulate him properly.

 

Xigbar rubs the back of Demyx’s neck as he gets lost in the rain again. It’s weird, seeing his Master so preoccupied with something. In the old days he’d sometimes pretend to be lost in thought to mess with the others, but Luxu knew he was always on top of the situation, regardless of how it looked. He never lost control. Demyx is different, though. Xigbar knows for sure that he isn’t just pretending to be distracted - he’s actually lost in thought. It’s a fascinating thing to see.

 

He supposes it was necessary for the Master to learn to let go. He can’t use his power to steer things anymore. If he tries, he could destroy everything they’d worked for. For now, he’s left the future entirely in Xigbar’s hands.

 

But the Master giving up control gives Xigbar a chance to do something he was never able to do in the old days: outsmart him. His vast experience with lying and manipulating plus Demyx’s habit of letting his mind wander should be enough. If Xigbar is smart about it, he could get the answer to a centuries old question of his in the next thirty minutes.

 

“Hey,” he says, hoping that he’s right and this will work, “what’re you thinking about?”

 

“Hmm?” The response is distracted. He can work with that.

 

“I mean, how does the rain make you feel? What do you think about when you see it?”

 

“It’s not just seeing it,” Demyx murmurs. He smiles as the rain grows more intense for a moment, battering the windows fiercely. “It’s hearing it, smelling it, feeling it.”

 

Xigbar chuckles. “You can’t really smell it or feel it inside.”

 

“I know that,” Demyx says, “but it’s the principle that counts.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Don’t be rude, Xiggy.” Demyx pouts a little bit. Xigbar has to stop himself from leaning in and kissing him. “If I go outside, I’ll get soaked! It’s better to just watch from here.”

 

“Huh. And why are you watching it, exactly?”

 

It takes Demyx a moment to answer. He’s watching the raindrops intently as they splash against the glass. Listening keenly to the thunder in the distance. “I just want to. No reason.”

 

Xigbar frowns. Demyx is  _ too  _ distracted right now. He needs to at least be paying attention to what Xigbar is saying for this to work. Maybe if he waits a little bit Demyx will come out of it enough to continue.

 

He takes a breather to relax against him. There’s something very special about just sitting with him, enjoying each other’s warmth in such a casual way. They could never do this before, when appearances were important and they couldn’t risk looking too close. Sure, they could steal kisses early in the morning and sneak into each other’s rooms at night, and the secrecy had its own appeal, but Luxu had gotten tired of it quickly. He’d wanted to parade around Daybreak Town with the Master on his arm, show off what they had to everyone who would look. He’d wanted to kiss the Master in front of the others, just to see the looks on their faces.

 

It isn’t quite the same now, but knowing that Saïx or one of the kids or even Xemnas could walk in and they wouldn’t need to tear themselves away from each other? It’s an electric feeling.

 

There’s also the fact that there’s something very domestic about cuddling on the couch while watching the rain together. Xigbar shivers.

 

“Cold?” Demyx asks. He’s getting more perceptive with Xigbar here to steal his attention away from the storm.

 

Xigbar shakes his head. Demyx still snuggles closer to him, trying to chase away the nonexistent cold with his body heat. Xigbar’s heart aches with nostalgia. They used to sleep in the same bed with the heat in the tower turned off so they could feel each other’s warmth more strongly.

 

He decides to lead with a different approach this time. He’ll have to be more subtle if he wants to sell it, since Demyx is actually paying attention to him now. Sort of. “Sounds peaceful, doesn’t it?”

 

Demyx smiles. “Yeah. I love the sound of thunder.”

 

“I thought you’d prefer the sound of rain,” Xigbar says.

 

“I like that, too,” Demyx says, “but thunder is just so powerful. Hey, make some tea, would you?”

 

Xigbar laughs a little. If it was anyone else asking, he’d dramatically demand a ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ before even considering getting up. As it is he just dumps Demyx on the couch and jumps to his feet. Demyx doesn’t even react to being pushed aside, so Xigbar knows he’s drifted off into that special mindscape again. Ah well. Maybe tea is just what’s needed right now.

 

He heads into one of the nearby kitchens; there are far too many rooms in the castle, so a lot of them have been converted into kitchens, showers, and living rooms. It would be boring not to mention redundant to have over two hundred meeting rooms, and at least this way they’ll actually use the extra space. He frowns when he opens the cabinet. There are only a few boxes of tea, next to container upon container of coffee. It’s understandable, since tea isn’t quite as good as coffee at keeping people from passing out in the morning after a long night of work.

 

Xigbar considers his options. Black tea is boring. Green tea is better, but still predictable. The box of herbal teas looks more promising. Xigbar takes out a bag of hibiscus and sets up the kettle.

 

It takes a few minutes to brew a pot. When it’s done, Xigbar puts it on a tray with two cups and takes it back to the lobby.

 

“Here ya go,” he says, setting the tray on the table in front of the couch. Demyx is exactly where he left him, slumped against the armrest and gazing out at the rain.

 

“Huh? Oh, thanks! You know, I didn’t think you’d actually make any,” he says. He waits patiently for Xigbar to pour him a cup. It’s not that he’s so lazy he can’t do it himself; Xigbar just likes to do things like this for him. It feels natural. It’s also strangely comforting to know that not so much has changed that he can’t still pour his Master a cup of tea.

 

“Wow, look at that color!” Demyx says when Xigbar hands him the cup. He sips at it gingerly. “Tastes good, too. Nice choice.”

 

Xigbar grins and pours a cup for himself, too. He sits next to Demyx, and they curl into each other as much as possible without spilling their tea. Lightning splits the sky outside, and thunder crackles in the distance. They count out the seconds between in sync.

 

He has to strike before Demyx drifts away again. Here goes nothing. “So, you never told me why you like the rain so much.”

 

“Guess I didn’t, huh?” Demyx says. “It’s just so peaceful.”

 

More lightning cuts through the sky. Thunder booms, closer this time. “Of course you’d think this is peaceful.”

 

“I mean, comparatively! We’ve seen worse. But mostly I think it’s just instinct. Rain is water, water is my thing, so I’m drawn to it. That’s pretty much it.”

 

“Sounds like you’re holding out on me,” Xigbar says way too casually. He takes a sip of his tea immediately after speaking to sell the affect. It  _ is  _ good; it’s tart and steaming hot, a perfect compliment to the wild, cold weather outside. “I doubt that’s all it is.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Guess it does kinda remind me of you….”

 

“That so?”

 

“More or less. Thunderstorms remind me of  _ us _ .” Demyx smiles lazily, leaning up against Xigbar. He’s almost finished his cup while Xigbar is only a few sips into his. Always impatient, running after pleasure and drinking it up without taking time to enjoy the flavor. “It’s all about the rain, obviously. But then occasionally the lightning hits and reminds you there’s something more powerful going on in the background. Something that doesn’t strike often, but could be even more destructive than the rain if it goes wild. Sound familiar?”

 

Xigbar pauses to consider his answer. “Am I the rain or the thunder?”

 

Demyx laughs. “Who knows?”

 

Xigbar leans forward to pour Demyx another cup of tea. Then they relax again, leaning back against the couch cushions comfortably.

 

“It’s you, you know,” Demyx murmurs.

 

“Yeah, but which one?”

 

“Come on, don’t think I didn’t notice. You’re trying to figure out my  _ weakness _ . It’s not water. That’ll only last for as long as I’m a nobody.” Demyx tears his eyes away from the rain, looking up to meet Xigbar’s eyes. “I’ll  _ always  _ have a weakness for you.”

 

Xigbar grins. The Master is just the same as always; he could never help indulging Luxu out of pity whenever he unsuccessfully tried to manipulate him into giving a straight answer. He probably doesn’t even know that with all Xigbar has learned, really, truly manipulating him isn’t outside his area of expertise, even if it means he has to pretend he hasn’t learned anything at all.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says as he wraps an arm around Demyx’s shoulders. Something deep in his heart crackles with the sweet satisfaction of winning.


End file.
